<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Royal Blue in Neon Light by DanHasOTPs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741790">Royal Blue in Neon Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanHasOTPs/pseuds/DanHasOTPs'>DanHasOTPs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, He still uses he/him pronouns, Hook-Up, Intersex, M/M, Nonbinary Character, One Night Stands, Safer Sex, non-binary shadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanHasOTPs/pseuds/DanHasOTPs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking down at his glass, he decided to finish it and head home for today.</p>
<p>But just as Shadow was about to get up and leave, someone sat down next to him. It wouldn’t have been an issue, but they were very obviously facing him.</p>
<p>Looking at the newcomer, he immediately recognized the blue man from before and before he could even guess what his intentions were, he was asked “You come here often?” in a playful tone.</p>
<p>And while interactions like this had never happened to him personally, his sister and he had watched enough media to know what flirting was.</p>
<p>He settled back down and replied warmly “Not usually, but I sure am glad to be right here.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Royal Blue in Neon Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! This is an au fic, but there isn't much detail to the world (yet), but here is a summary:</p>
<p>Set in a universe where the ark incident happened much more recently. Maria survived and got cured and Shadow still works for G.U.N. The general population knows about the ark being shut down, but not that Shadow exists.</p>
<p>Shadow has been living among the mobians and humans freely for just a couple months. His estimated mental age is mid-twenties and his physical awakening date is about 15 years ago.</p>
<p>Maria came with Gerald to the ark when she was just a baby, because her immune system was too fragile to care for on earth. Shadow’s development started not long after and he was awakened when Maria was 8. He grew at an accelerated speed for about 10 years. He was estimated to be around 17 mentally. In the last 5 years he continued to develop, but at a lesser pace.</p>
<p>For ease the military decided to give him the same age as Maria on his birth certificate, though she will always insist she is his big sister.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a while since Shadow went clubbing. He didn’t often feel the need to go out, especially since he couldn’t really get drunk. </p>
<p>Though, he still enjoyed the taste of the different liquors every so often.</p>
<p>And he could have purchased some at the store or gone to a pub instead, but today he felt like becoming just another face in the mass of mobians looking to drink and dance the night away. </p>
<p>He always made sure to enjoy the rare occasions where he wanted to enjoy life as an average mobian.</p>
<p>Not so long ago he was barely allowed out of the military base and before that he was stuck in space.</p>
<p>He reveled in his freedom whenever he could because of that.</p>
<p>As he sat at the bar of the overcrowded nightclub, he sipped his beverage. He’d told the bartender ‘surprise me.’ as he always did. </p>
<p>More often than not he liked what he ended up with.</p>
<p>He glanced around the dark hall, eyes gliding over the swaying crowd. </p>
<p>He himself never liked dancing much. It left him feeling out of place, still. His coordination might be impeccable, but the close quarters of the crowd always rubbed him wrong.</p>
<p>Just as his eyes reached the other end of the room, he spotted something, or rather someone, that caught his interest.</p>
<p>There was a group at the edge of the crowd, clearly having a blast. A pink hedgehog and purple cat were dancing very closely as the rest yelled in encouragement.</p>
<p>He was happy to see it. </p>
<p>The military personnel he was trained by never spoke kindly about anything that wasn’t considered cishet, himself included.</p>
<p>He hadn’t realised he had been staring at the group, but soon the blue hedgehog that had been yelling in encouragement at the women met his gaze.</p>
<p>At first he looked deeply defensive. The club wasn’t explicitly lgbtq friendly, so Shadow could understand the urge to protect.</p>
<p>Instead, he gave a small but friendly smirk in return, before turning back to his drink.</p>
<p>What he didn’t see was the blue hedgehog blush in response and his friends encouraging him to go talk to the handsome stranger.</p>
<p>Looking down at his glass, he decided to finish it and head home for today.</p>
<p>But just as Shadow was about to get up and leave, someone sat down next to him. It wouldn’t have been an issue, but they were very obviously facing him.</p>
<p>Looking at the newcomer, he immediately recognized the blue man from before and before he could even guess what his intentions were, he was asked “You come here often?” in a playful tone.</p>
<p>And while interactions like this had never happened to him personally, his sister and he had watched enough media to know what flirting was.</p>
<p>He settled back down and replied warmly “Not usually, but I sure am glad to be right here.”</p>
<p>The others emerald eyes lit up at the reciprocation and soon they were flirting back and forth, shouting to be heard over the music.</p>
<p>Names were exchanged and soon the conversation took an even more unexpected turn.</p>
<p>Sonic leaned in close and almost breathed into his ear “Wanna join me for some fun, handsome?”</p>
<p>Instantly Shadow’s entire body was set ablaze. He had never been intimate with anyone. He’d never even had the chance to be close with another mobian like this.</p>
<p>Back on the ark he’d been the only (mostly) mobian and when they went to earth he’d been kept on a tight leash for a while. Only in recent months had he been free enough to meet other mobians, but so far none of them had caught his eye. Not like this.</p>
<p>Never before had someone sent his blood rushing downwards and made his breath catch. He couldn’t deny that the stranger was handsome. Royal blue fur and sharp quills standing out against a warm peach muzzle and stomach. He wasn’t going to let this opportunity go to waste.</p>
<p>He had always imagined his first brush with intimacy or sex to be directed by a much more rational thought. </p>
<p>But maybe that was also because of Maria’s influence. She had always been a hopeless romantic.</p>
<p>And in this moment, right now, there was nothing he wanted more than to join this barely more than a stranger.</p>
<p>The other sat back and waited for Shadow’s response.</p>
<p>They made eye contact and Shadow nodded his consent.</p>
<p>The other smiled excitedly before grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the other side of the building.</p>
<p>Following him blindly, they eventually arrived at a hidden away restroom.</p>
<p>They entered quickly after each other and Sonic locked the door behind them before crowding Shadow flat against the door and asking almost breathlessly “This okay?”</p>
<p>Not trusting his voice, Shadow once again nodded heartily.</p>
<p>And then Sonic was on him. Their lips met in a heated kiss as the blue hedgehog pressed him into the door. </p>
<p>The kiss didn’t last long, but for Shadow’s overwhelmed mind it felt like an eternity. Sonic’s lips were warm and soft against his own and he felt the others body heat through the clothes they were wearing.</p>
<p>And as the other pulled back he whispered “I’ve been waiting to do that since I saw you,” before diving right back in.</p>
<p>Not wanting to leave all the work to Sonic, he brought his hands up to the slim waist and pulled him even closer.</p>
<p>It got an immediate reaction out of Sonic, who responded by grinding their hips together.</p>
<p>Then Shadow felt one of the hands on his shoulder travel down and it was soon resting on his ass, giving it a firm squeeze.</p>
<p>He moaned into the kiss at the unfamiliar sensation and felt himself tent in his trousers.</p>
<p>Sonic definitely noticed because of how close they were and bucked into him again.</p>
<p>Breaking the kiss, Sonic groaned out “Fuck, Shadow.”</p>
<p>And just as Shadow opened his mouth to respond, Sonic kissed him again, using the opportunity to plunder Shadow’s mouth.</p>
<p>Shadow’s entire body seized up in pleasure before it turned into an involuntary shudder.</p>
<p>He couldn’t think straight anymore, the pleasure coursing through his veins at the close contact overwhelming any coherent thought he could have had.</p>
<p>And then Sonic carefully broke the kiss and let his mouth trail down to Shadow’s neck, sucking gently on the sensitive skin there.</p>
<p>“Hah…” Shadow half moaned, half sighed.</p>
<p>“Chaos, the sounds you make,” Sonic mumbled into his fur as they continued to rut against each other.</p>
<p>Closing his eyes, Shadow reveled in all the new sensations he was experiencing.</p>
<p>But then Sonic pulled away with a devious twinkle in his eye and sensually slid down Shadow’s body.</p>
<p>Gloved hands undid the button of his jeans before lowering to unzip them. </p>
<p>All Shadow could do was stare down as his mind screeched to a halt and he felt his heart freeze for a second.</p>
<p>He couldn’t let Sonic remove his pants entirely. He’d see that Shadow was far from usual.</p>
<p>Thinking quickly, he slid his hands underneath Sonics and pulled himself out overtop of his boxer briefs, making sure the waistband sat snugly underneath his member without getting in the way.</p>
<p>Sonic cocked a brow but didn’t comment. Instead he reached for his pocket and retrieved a small square foil.</p>
<p>Immediately, Shadow felt himself relax a little. Shadow knew the chances of him catching anything were astronomically low, if not impossible.</p>
<p>Hell, there was a big chance the ark scientists had tried to infect him with sti’s before and he’d read his file, but the list of diseases and bacteria had been too long to remember every single infection or variant.</p>
<p>Still, he felt better seeing the condom in his partners hands. It made him feel less vulnerable somehow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still kneeling, Sonic tore open the foil and took out the rubber. Then he brought it up to the tip of Shadows dick and carefully pinched the tip before rolling it down the length.</p>
<p>“This okay?” Sonic tried to casually ask, but his voice betrayed him. His tone suggesting it was this way or no way.</p>
<p>Breathing out forcefully at the sight and feeling of Sonic’s hand around his dick, he replied with a rough “More than okay.”</p>
<p>That made Sonic smirk.</p>
<p>Then one hand encircled the base of Shadow’s cock as the other fawn hand steadied itself on a dark furred thigh.</p>
<p>“Tap my shoulder if something’s wrong.” He cheekily said as he winked and moved in.</p>
<p>The feeling of a hot wet tongue touching the underside of his head forced the dark hedgehog to throw his head back in pleasure.</p>
<p>He was intimately familiar with the feeling of his own hand and knew what pleasure felt like, but this was such a different sensation. The wetness and heat combined with the unpredictability of someone else’s touch reignited the fire in Shadow’s loins that his minor anxiety attack had depressed.</p>
<p>His head hit the door behind him with a loud thud, but neither he nor his partner cared.</p>
<p>The blue hedgehog continued to play around, lips kissing and tongue licking in a random pattern up and down the riged flesh.</p>
<p>Looking down again, he made eye contact with Sonic and he couldn’t look away as the other made his way back to the tip, kissing it softly, before wetting his lips and sliding forward.</p>
<p>Heat engulfed him and Shadow momentarily struggled to keep their gazes locked as pleasure overwhelmed him, but the sight of determined emerald eyes gazing up while seeing himself being swallowed down in his peripheral vision was something he wanted to burn into his mind forever.</p>
<p>Becoming aware of his position a bit more, he realised he’d braced himself against the door some time ago and shifted so he could support himself with one hand, bringing the other forward for Sonic to see. </p>
<p>Seeing no sign of disapproval from the other, he gently placed his hand on the side of Sonic’s face before burying it in his quills.</p>
<p>He felt the other tense up and saw a hint of alarm appear in the others gaze and immediately loosened his grip, but didn’t let go entirely.</p>
<p>He felt the other almost sigh in relief around him, but it quickly got replaced by a soft hum.</p>
<p>“Ohh...” He lowley moaned as the new sensation shocked him, letting his voice trail off as the sensation lessened.</p>
<p>And then Sonic’s determination changed to mischief, emboldened by the other’s noise.</p>
<p>He tightened his grip on the base of Shadow member and slid his other hand from a strong thigh to his firm ass.</p>
<p>And slowly guided the dark hedgehog deeper until peach lips met a peach hand.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Shadow cried out above him, finally breaking eye contact and throwing his head back once again.</p>
<p>Slowly moving back, Sonic’s lips left the member completely to recover his breath, panting as he felt himself strain against his jeans.</p>
<p>Taking his hand off his partner's cock he reached down to adjust himself, only managing to make himself marginally more comfortable.</p>
<p>And the dark hedgehog chose that moment to look down, only to see Sonic’s hand moving over his jeans, blush painting his cheeks as soft grunts fell from reddened lips.</p>
<p>Shadow moved to assist, but his companion put a hand on his hip and pushed him back into the door.</p>
<p>“Later.” He spoke breathlessly.</p>
<p>Shadow submitted immediately, leaning back.</p>
<p>“I want to finish this first.” Sonic spoke confidently when he’d regained his breath.</p>
<p>And then he ducked forward again.</p>
<p>This time there were no soft kisses and gentle licks. No sweet nibbles and dancing around.</p>
<p>Instead as lips met Shadow’s cock they sealed around it and Sonic got to work.</p>
<p>He vigorously sucked Shadow down, setting a fast pace as he moved up and down the warm hard flesh. </p>
<p>The hand on Shadow’s hip started massaging little circles into the sensitive fur there, but he didn’t notice. He was lost in the storm of pleasure as his partner enthusiastically sucked him down over and over again. </p>
<p>Soon he felt the familiar pressure building in his lower regions. In a feeble attempt to warn his partner he lowly groaned out “Sonic..” </p>
<p>Green eyes alight with determination flicked upward in response and Shadow mouthed more than said “Close.”</p>
<p>And then Sonic deepthroated him, swallowing around him rhythmically. </p>
<p>And Shadow came undone. The tension in his abdomen snapped and his whole body tensed up as he came, the latex keeping him from coming down Sonic’s throat, but feeling just as good. </p>
<p>He rode out wave after wave of pleasure, only noticing he’d tightened his grip on Sonic’s quills significantly after he came down from the high.</p>
<p>He let go of them, giving them an apologetic pet and attempting to smooth them out in a futile attempt. </p>
<p>Noticing Shadow coming back to himself, Sonic finally pulled away, keeping the hand around the base in place to prevent the condom from slipping off too soon.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, the blue hedgehog cheekily winked at Shadow as he slipped the condom from his spent cock before tying it and throwing it in the trash.</p>
<p>At Sonic’s wink the striped one felt himself flush once again. </p>
<p>And when Sonic was turned away he took a couple seconds to compose himself.</p>
<p>He quickly redressed himself, feeling conscious of himself now that the haze of arousal had dissipated. </p>
<p>He’d really just done that. He’d had an intimate encounter with a man he’d barely know in the bathroom of some club. He’d gotten partially naked in front of someone and it hadn’t turned disastrous. </p>
<p>Becoming a bit more aware of his body as he sobered, he felt a distinct wettnes in his underwear now that it was pulled up.</p>
<p>God, he really hoped it wasn’t visible on his pants.</p>
<p>But before he could worry about it more, Sonic turned back to him. </p>
<p>He’d washed his hands and was still up for some more fun, judging by his distended jeans.</p>
<p>They suddenly shared a tense moment.</p>
<p>The dip following Shadow’s high creating apprehension.</p>
<p>Shadow’s need had been stated, Sonic’s was not and it wouldn’t be the first time Sonic was left hanging after doing all the hard work without receiving anything in return.</p>
<p>Shadow instantly noticed the change of mood, but was unsure of how to handle it.</p>
<p>So he did the only thing he knew would always work. He asked.</p>
<p>“Sonic,” He said warmly, “what do you want?”</p>
<p>The tension left Sonic’s frame immediately and Shadow was glad for that.</p>
<p>Though he himself felt the nerves creeping in.</p>
<p>Did Sonic want him to go down on him too?</p>
<p>Shadow wasn’t exactly opposed, but he had to admit the idea was intimidating. He’d seen plenty of videos of it. Hell, he’d experienced it himself now.</p>
<p>But he didn’t feel confident he’d be good at it.</p>
<p>Somehow, Sonic must have noticed his hesitancy, because the next thing he said was “While the idea of your mouth is delectable, I honestly would rather see those gloves go.”</p>
<p>And he could have genuinely rather had a handjob, but his tone was just a little too soft and gentle for Shadow to believe that entirely.</p>
<p>Feeling his confidence return, he smirked and brought his hand to his mouth as he replied.</p>
<p>“That can be arranged.” He almost growled before biting into the gloves cloth and pulling his hand out, slowly revealing his hand.</p>
<p>He saw Sonic shiver at the move. His eyes were locked on the appearing appendage. </p>
<p>The white fabric revealed a mostly black hand, except for the stripe that tapered off until it reached a point where Shadow’s finger turned into a claw-like nail.</p>
<p>Sonic had never seen a nail like that on a hedgehog before, but he was honestly too aroused to really pay attention to it right now.</p>
<p>Slipping his hand out entirely, Shadow took it into his now bare hand and sensually pulled off the other one, using the grip of his finger pads to coax it off. Then he put them in his pocket for safekeeping.</p>
<p>And when he turned to Sonic, his face was flushed and he could see his tail wagging slightly behind him.</p>
<p>Shadow might be new to casual intimacy, but he knew he was more than adequate with his hands.</p>
<p>And then Shadow moved.</p>
<p>He stepped up to Sonic, placing his bare hand over Sonic’s heart, feeling it beating erratically beneath his palm, and gently pushed until Sonic found himself in much the same position as Shadow had before.</p>
<p>Crowded against the wall and caged in by his partner for the night.</p>
<p>The blue blur froze in place as he looked into red irises.</p>
<p>There was something intoxicating about them. The deep crimson was speckled with pinpricks of gold and maroon.</p>
<p>And they were overflowing with confidence.</p>
<p>Sonic met his gaze head on, conveying his readiness for whatever the dark hedgie wanted to do.</p>
<p>Slowly but steadily, the naked hand pinning Sonic down traveled from the wall to his shoulder, over his chest, until eventually it met its mirror at the button of his jeans.</p>
<p>Still staring into each other's eyes, Shadow blindly undid the button and unzipped the jeans, then he traced one hand just above the band of Sonic’s boxer briefs.</p>
<p>Sonic shivered at the touch, only stilling in anticipation as fingers dipped beneath the elastic, only to back track.</p>
<p>Shadow discovered that he really liked teasing his partner that night.</p>
<p>Sonic sighed as Shadow dipped back out again, both loving the careful attention he was getting and wanting things to hurry up.</p>
<p>Sensing that something had changed between them, Shadow slid up to his partner and started mouthing along his collarbone as his hand cupped the prominent erection through straining fabric.</p>
<p>“Ohhh…” Sonic languidly moaned at the new sensation.</p>
<p>Smirking into the kisses he was giving, Shadow felt proud of causing Sonic to moan.</p>
<p>But it also gave him just that extra bit of confidence that made him grip Sonic’s length through his underwear and gently stroke him a couple of times.</p>
<p>Sonic’s reaction was immediate. His hands shot up Shadows back, gloved fingers threading through the spines there and fingers digging into strong muscles. </p>
<p>He thrust into the hand encircling him, seeking more of the friction he’d been denied.</p>
<p>Continuing  to stroke him, Shadow moved to Sonic’s neck, carefully scraping his sharp fangs over the sensitive skin there and drawing a surprised gasp from the other.</p>
<p>“Fuck-” Sonic said breathlessly. He couldn't seem to get enough air into his lungs to actually ask Shadow to free his member, so he improvised.</p>
<p>Taking one hand from Shadow’s back, he wrapped it around the bare black and red wrist to stop its movements.</p>
<p>The black hedgehog froze in place for just a second as his hand was stilled and then let go, fearing he’d displeased his partner.</p>
<p>But then he felt the hand return, guiding him back to the same place where he was met with warm flesh instead of cloth.</p>
<p>Also having had a chance to catch his breath, Sonic urged him on “Let’s get to the real work, Shads.” He chimed.</p>
<p>Tightening his hold again, he got back to work.</p>
<p>Soon, he found a pace that had Sonic moaning and babbling his name in pleasure, occasionally adding a twist of his wrist at the end of his stroke for variety.</p>
<p>Sonic’s hands had returned to his back and clawed onto him, occasionally dragging them down before returning to broad shoulders.</p>
<p>Panting into Shadows quills, he tried to convey his needs and pleasure to the other, but was failing miserably.</p>
<p>The fastest thing alive, able to run for hours without even breathing hard, panting like he’s on his first run after sitting still for years.</p>
<p>Pleasure buzzed beneath his skin, electrifying every nerve as a stranger touched him.</p>
<p>He’d had one-night-stands before, but never like this. Usually it was just a quick suck or hand and then pretending that you’d never seen each other.</p>
<p>A convenient way to get off and quickly move on.</p>
<p>But this felt like so much more than that. It was passionate and careful. There was both unspoken and spoken communication. </p>
<p>And this man he’d never met before read his every move like an open book. </p>
<p>Not to mention that he felt completely safe with him. There was something about the black and red hedgehog that cracked Sonic open. There was something in Sonic whispering to not let him disappear after their pleasures were taken care of.</p>
<p>But that whisper went unheard as the heat consumed his body and mind.</p>
<p>Shadow’s pace quickened as Sonic became more restless. A second hand joined the first to fondle his balls and Sonic felt the heat gather.</p>
<p>Every flick of the others wrist brought him closer to that sweet end.</p>
<p>And when Shadow bit down just as he stroked and cupped him, he was gone.</p>
<p>His vision whitened out as he went slack, only being held up by the others body pressing him into the wall as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through his body.</p>
<p>And when he came back to himself he could feel tiny kisses being pressed into his fur as one hand supported him.</p>
<p>He patted the others back twice to let him know he could let go.</p>
<p>And when Shadow stepped back, Sonic could see his face was red again.</p>
<p>Not that Sonic was in a different position. He himself felt as if his entire body was blushing with the residual heat from this orgasm.</p>
<p>Taking a quick look around, he could see Shadow had kept them clean. Only a single hand was painted white.</p>
<p>Sonic felt embarrassed looking at the stained black fur, but couldn’t find it in himself to regret his actions.</p>
<p>It had been a while since he could be so unrestrained and he certainly wasn’t going to stain the amazing night he’d had with regret.</p>
<p>Shadow gave him a look and turned away, giving Sonic the privacy to compose himself as Shadow stepped up to the sink to do the same.</p>
<p>Just as they both turned to face each other, there was a knock on the door and someone shouting something indistinguishably.</p>
<p>They both looked at the other with slightly horrified faces, Sonic’s leaning more towards sheepish. </p>
<p>Not knowing what else to do, Shadow nodded once to his partner of the night, waiting for the others approval, before slipping on a mask of indifference and unlocking the door.</p>
<p>Shadow walking out first, confidently shoving past the strangers that had been waiting, Sonic trailing behind.</p>
<p>And when they reached the main dance floor, they stopped.</p>
<p>Sonic took a second to look for his friends, spotting them sitting near the corner they’d been dancing at before.</p>
<p>But when he turned to face the other and say a proper goodbye, maybe even ask for his number, he found the space next to him empty.</p>
<p>Quickly scanning the crowd, he found no sign of him anywhere. Sonic even ran outside to see if he was walking down the street, but no such luck.</p>
<p>He made his way back inside to meet up with his friends and probably go home soon.</p>
<p>He was met with friendly teasing and cajoling as his friends spotted him and he teased them right back.</p>
<p>But at the end of the night he couldn’t help but feel like he’d made a mistake in letting Shadow slip away.</p>
<p>Somewhere in him, Sonic hoped he’d see him again, but he didn’t feel very optimistic about the chance or the events leading to it.</p>
<p>But that was only something time could tell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!</p>
<p>Special thanks to supafroot on here! Their Tumblr is supafrootee! Go read their stuff and follow them, it's amazing &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>